Growling with Uncle Emmett
by Eviefan
Summary: Just what it sounds like, Nessie wants to learn how to growl and gets a lesson on how to be fierce like a Grizzly Bear. Pure fluff here more on why inside.


**Growling with Uncle Emmett.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** _I wrote this for my niece who is ten and not quite ready for the books. _

_I did this basically to let her see a little about the books, okay so it's not really that much from the book, but maybe one day she will be as crazy about them as I am. So this is more fluff than plotting_

_Enjoy._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was up in my room painting a faery when I heard the strange noises. I put the paint brush down and tried a little more to hear what it was. Suddenly it was quiet, and I wondered if my imagination was getting me again.

Something crashed, and it sounded like it was right outside the window. In just a blink of an eye I was standing next to it. Outside was gray and cloudy, like it always is in Forks Washington, but I'm used to it.

My window stood open just a little, and I got to hear more of the noises. It was growling, but not the kind that is the bad stuff. The bad stuff is when something bad is going to happen, and usually it's my daddy growling at my Jacob.

Jacob is my best friend. He's older than me but he lets me do lots of things. I guess he could be my uncle like Emmett is, but he's just my friend. OH yeah, my daddy sometimes growls at Jacob and my momma does too, because sometimes he lets me do things they won't.

He lets me eat all the Doritos I want, even though it gives me a belly ache. I have other things I eat too, but it would make you turn green if I told you so I won't till later. Oh yeah, so Uncle Emmett was growling, he's not anymore, but I decided I better go see what he was doing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I got downstairs he was sitting on the big white chair, watching a ball game. I haven't been able to figure out why people like watching them, especially a vampire, but maybe one day I might learn. "Uncle Emmett?"

I skipped over to him laughing when he grabbed me, and tossed me in the air.

"Emmett don't you dare let go of her," my grandma scolded.

"Don't worry Grandma, I'm having fun." I wanted to tell her more, only he started tickling me.

"Stop," I tried to tell him as I laughed.

Finally he did.

"Why were you growling?"

"Well, Jasper and I were wrestling, and you know how he gets."

I knew exactly how he gets, how they both get when they do that. When two vampires wrestle, you don't want to be anywhere real close, because they knock things down like big trees. Grandma doesn't like them to do that because she likes our forest to stay pretty.

"Did you do it in the clearing so the trees would be safe?"

"Well almost," he said looking away.

I giggled again. My Uncle Emmett is a big kid, that's what my momma says. "Uncle Emmett, teach me how to growl like a grizzly."

I screeched, and held on to him as tight as I could when he took off running so fast that everything was a blur. I'm not afraid when my family runs fast. It's fun because the wind makes your hair blow all around.

When we got to the clearing, past the river that Uncle Emmett jumped over, he stopped and put me down. He got down beside me so I could see him better. "Okay when you growl, you have to do it from your chest." To prove his point he pounded his chest. I laughed, because he was being silly.

"I'm serious Nessie." After he said that he growled, and I had to plug my ears.

"Are Grizzly Bears really that loud?" I asked him.

"Maybe not quit that bad," he said. "Now it's your turn."

"Growl" I said in my normal tinkling voice. My Momma says my voice reminds her of bells chiming, but I'm trying to learn to sound more like any other girl.

Emmett growled again and I did the same thing, surprised when I actually sounded a little scary. "Wow," I said after my last growl.

"See, your getting the hang of it."

"Renesmee," Momma called out, as she came out from the trees with my daddy.

I growled and we all laughed because this time it sounded silly. "Momma I am going to be a grizzly bear someday," I told her and my daddy. I know I can't really be one, and I don't really want that, but sometimes its fun to pretend. "GROWLLLLL"


End file.
